happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bushy
Bushy is a fan character. Character Bio Bushy is an auburn fox wearing a necklace with an emblem shaped like a generic tree friend. Like Pranky and Hoppy, he likes pulling pranks, but he's far more cruel than those two. Most of his pranks involve the use of poison or anything toxic. To make things worse, he never regrets his doings. He even laughs when seeing someone suffering. Bushy may look like a mischievous tree friend, but there are times when he can be extremely agitated. Even very little insult can make him mad, usually followed by him tearing the insulting tree friend's limbs. Bushy also tends to lose his belongings, and he's also shown to be afraid of water (if it's in a big amount). As his pranks are extremely more hazardous than usual pranks, there are times when his pranks backfire and cause death to Bushy himself. Bushy's Episodes Starring Roles *Going Nuts *Dopple-ganger *Heat Waves & Cold Waves *Oh, Water World *Hide and Seek (Jason Voorhees Version) *It's A Bushy Loss *Stayin' Alive (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Who's To Flame (Fan version) *Bushywood *Chimera Hunt Featuring Roles *Let it Rot-tie *Foul Color *Allergy Alert *Say What? *Hot Tiki! *Fruit of the Doom *Full of Love *Fashion Forward *Skate Rabbit *Up The Spout *Voodid It Again *A Naked Actor *Crazy Butler *Enter the Stage *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 *TGIF the 13th *You Ain't Got Mail *Trouble in the War Lounge Appearances *Trees Company *Lost My Glamour *Lumpy Sam *Free Pugs *Count to Tree *Tutorial Olympics *Lime's Musical Instrument Smoochie Deaths #Going Nuts - Gets a chunk of his head bitten off. #Let it Rot-tie - Gets shot on the head by Flippy. #Dopple-ganger - Is strangled. #Say What? - Stung by bees. #Allergy Alert - Killed by glass bottle. #Heat Waves & Cold Waves - Impaled on icicles. #Hot Tiki! - Crushed by Tyke. #Fruit of the Doom - Has his skull cracked open by a falling apple. #Oh, Water World - Eaten by a shark. #Hide and Seek (Jason Voorhees Version) - His neck is twisted by Jason. #Full of Love - Hit in the eye by Pudgy's beak. #Fashion Forward - Crushed by rubble. #Up The Spout - Sliced. #Trees Company - Drowns. #Lumpy Sam - Dies from inhaling Lumpy's fart. #Voodid It Again - Stabbed by the Flippy doll. #Free Pugs - Stepped on by the Mantiwolf. #A Naked Actor - Killed by Baldy's sword. #Enter the Stage - Decapitated. #Chimera Hunt - Killed by Chime (not seen). #Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 - Hit by missile. #TGIF the 13th - Stabbed by Jason. #You Ain't Got Mail - Suffocates. #Tutorial Olympics - Hit by Chroma's hammer. #Trouble in the War Lounge - Sliced from falling into stairs 'Seen in Fan Games' #The Bad Jokester: Can be killed by mobs, from them catching up, by blade traps, or if his speed meter goes to 0. Additional #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 1 main menu: Set on fire. Injuries #Oh, Water World - Attacked by piranhas and has his lower half eaten. Kill count *Josh - 1 ("Dopple-ganger") *Jerky - 1 ("Hot Tiki") *Flaky - 1 ("Hot Tiki!" debatable) *Biohazard - 1 ("Hot Tiki!" debatable) *Cub - 1 ("Fruit of the Doom") *Birdie - 1 ("Fruit of the Doom") *Doppler - 1 ("Fashion Forward") *Scoopy - 1 ("It's A Bushy Loss") *Cheesy - 1 ("Skate Rabbit") *Softy - 3 ("Skate Rabbit", "A Naked Actor", "Bushywood" (dream only)) *Giggles - 1 ("Stayin' Alive (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Lammy - 1 ("Stayin' Alive (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Tycoon - 2 ("Crazy Butler", "Enter the Stage") *Grunts - 1 ("Crazy Butler") *Pecky - 1 ("Crazy Butler") *Binky - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Swindler - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Baka - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Crash - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *McPipes - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Double A - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Wintry - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Chaffy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Nugget - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Stacy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Bongo - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Oddity - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Pierce - 2 ("Bushywood" (dream only), "Enter the Stage") *Chuckles - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Pharaoh Wrappy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Baldy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Sparky - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Superspeed - 1 ("Count to Tree") *Swannie - 1 ("Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1") *Lime - 1 ("Lime's Musical Instrument Smoochie: Harp") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Hot Tiki" debatable) Trivia *He looks similar in appearance to Doppler. This has been focused in ''Dopple-ganger ''and shortly in Fashion Forward. *So far, ''Foul Color ''is the only regular episode he survives. Gallery Dopple ganger.png|Bushy seems to have a plan. Heat cold waves.png|This isn't going to be pretty... Spooky wallpaper.png|Bushy in a wallpaper. Waterworld.jpg|This is probably why Bushy is scared of huge amounts of water. Jokester.png|Bushy in The Bad Jokester. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 32 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Pranksters